valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Pistols (VC2)
This article is about the Pistols in Valkyria Chronicles 2. For other uses, see Pistols (disambiguation). Pistols are the main weapons of the Engineer class and its sub-classes. Gallian Pistols Circa 1937 *Full Length: 452mm *Barrel Length: 361mm *Caliber: 7.65mm *Weight: 1620g 'Viper-E' 'Viper-X' |Model2 =Viper-X-2 |Model3 = |Model4 =Viper-X-4 |Model5 =Viper-X-5 |Model6 =Viper-X-6 |Model7 =Viper-X-7 |Model8 =Viper-X-8 |Model9 =Viper-X-9 |Model10 =Viper-X-F |VsPsnl1 =27 |VsPsnl2 =28 |VsPsnl3 =29 |VsPsnl4 =30 |VsPsnl5 =31 |VsPsnl6 =33 |VsPsnl7 =34 |VsPsnl8 =36 |VsPsnl9 =37 |VsPsnl10 =39 |VsArmor1 =13 |VsArmor2 =14 |VsArmor3 =15 |VsArmor4 =16 |VsArmor5 =17 |VsArmor6 =19 |VsArmor7 =20 |VsArmor8 =22 |VsArmor9 =23 |VsArmor10 =25 |Accrcy1 =75 |Accrcy2 =76 |Accrcy3 =77 |Accrcy4 =78 |Accrcy5 =79 |Accrcy6 =81 |Accrcy7 =82 |Accrcy8 =84 |Accrcy9 =85 |Accrcy10 =87 |Range1 =100 |Range2 =100 |Range3 =100 |Range4 =100 |Range5 =100 |Range6 =100 |Range7 =100 |Range8 =100 |Range9 =100 |Range10 =100 |Shots1 =6 |Shots2 =6 |Shots3 =6 |Shots4 =6 |Shots5 =6 |Shots6 =6 |Shots7 =6 |Shots8 =6 |Shots9 =6 |Shots10 =6 |Suppress1 =A |Suppress2 =A |Suppress3 =A |Suppress4 =A |Suppress5 =A |Suppress6 =A |Suppress7 =A |Suppress8 =A |Suppress9 =A |Suppress10 =A |Effect1 =Drop |Effect2 =Drop |Effect3 =Drop |Effect4 =Drop |Effect5 =Drop |Effect6 =Drop |Effect7 =Drop |Effect8 =Drop |Effect9 =Drop |Effect10 =Drop }} 'Viper-A' |Model2 =Viper-A-2 |Model3 =Viper-A-3 |Model4 =Viper-A-4 |Model5 =Viper-A-5 |Model6 =Viper-A-6 |Model7 =Viper-A-7 |Model8 =Viper-A-8 |Model9 = |Model10 =Viper-A-F |VsPsnl1 =39 |VsPsnl2 =40 |VsPsnl3 =41 |VsPsnl4 =42 |VsPsnl5 =43 |VsPsnl6 =44 |VsPsnl7 =45 |VsPsnl8 =46 |VsPsnl9 =47 |VsPsnl10 =49 |VsArmor1 =16 |VsArmor2 =17 |VsArmor3 =18 |VsArmor4 =19 |VsArmor5 =20 |VsArmor6 =21 |VsArmor7 =22 |VsArmor8 =23 |VsArmor9 =24 |VsArmor10 =26 |Accrcy1 =73 |Accrcy2 =74 |Accrcy3 =75 |Accrcy4 =76 |Accrcy5 =77 |Accrcy6 =78 |Accrcy7 =79 |Accrcy8 =80 |Accrcy9 =81 |Accrcy10 =83 |Range1 =100 |Range2 =100 |Range3 =100 |Range4 =100 |Range5 =100 |Range6 =100 |Range7 =100 |Range8 =100 |Range9 =100 |Range10 =100 |Shots1 =8 |Shots2 =8 |Shots3 =8 |Shots4 =8 |Shots5 =8 |Shots6 =8 |Shots7 =8 |Shots8 =8 |Shots9 =8 |Shots10 =8 |Suppress1 =A |Suppress2 =A |Suppress3 =A |Suppress4 =A |Suppress5 =A |Suppress6 =A |Suppress7 =A |Suppress8 =A |Suppress9 =A |Suppress10 =A |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} GRA Pistols Circa 1937 'Goll' |Model2 = |Model3 = |Model4 = |Model5 = |Model6 = |VsPsnl1 =15 |VsPsnl2 =19 |VsPsnl3 =23 |VsPsnl4 =27 |VsPsnl5 =60 |VsPsnl6 =80 |VsArmor1 =20 |VsArmor2 =22 |VsArmor3 =24 |VsArmor4 =26 |VsArmor5 =10 |VsArmor6 =50 |Accrcy1 =90 |Accrcy2 =91 |Accrcy3 =92 |Accrcy4 =93 |Accrcy5 =95 |Accrcy6 =75 |Range1 =200 |Range2 =200 |Range3 =200 |Range4 =200 |Range5 =150 |Range6 =200 |Shots1 =7 |Shots2 =8 |Shots3 =9 |Shots4 =10 |Shots5 =12 |Shots6 =10 |Suppress1 =A |Suppress2 =A |Suppress3 =A |Suppress4 =A |Suppress5 =A |Suppress6 =A |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =-Ammo }} Trivia *Gallian pistols have a higher shot-for-shot damage than the majority of rifles. Most captured GRA pistols, on the other hand, trade raw damage for rifle-level accuracy and range. *Despite being a new weapon type, pistols (and the engineers using them) share the same animations as rifles. *Despite being called "pistols", the higher damage and caliber of the weapons (according to the official artbook), as well as how they are handled, suggests that they are instead carbines. *Pistols were probably added as a way to make the Engineer class more unique. *The weapons appear to slightly draw off the Mauser C96 - and indeed, the Viper-X weapon is essentially an M1896 Carbine, which featured a wooden foregrip, stock and considerably longer barrel. *Goll is a Valkyrie in Norse mythology. Category:Weapons